


Real Boy, Real Boy, Real Boy

by artsyspikedhair



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gender Identity, Implied Relationships, Secret Relationship, Trans Male Character, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyspikedhair/pseuds/artsyspikedhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farkle Minkus has never been normal. This, however, may end in repulsion once Smackle discovers they are like forces. How will she react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Boy, Real Boy, Real Boy

Farkle Minkus had never been normal. He could read at age three, and begun learning multiplication in the first grade. He also was different in another way, one that wasn't spoken about in high regard like his ingeniousness was. Before Farkle was two, his parents thought he was a girl. Once he could talk, however, he would calmly say that no, he wasn't. Farkle Minkus strongly saw himself as a boy, a king who would one day rule the world. His parents didn't know what to do about their child, but Stewart, after doing research on childhood gender issues, decided the best thing they could do for Farkle was let him be himself. Luckily, Farkle was a rather neutral name, and while it took awhile for Jennifer and Stewart to get used to saying "my son Farkle" instead of "my daughter Farkle", the change had great affects. Farkle cried less, got in trouble less, and made the first friends in his life in Kindergarten, where none of the kids knew of his formerly female identity. Jennifer talked to all of Farkle's teachers about him before school started each year, and nobody ever gave Farkle a hard time for using the stall in the bathroom. Some of the kids would make fun of him for being so smart or not going to sleepovers, but if that happened Maya (who was a fighter and troublemaker from the start of Kindergarten to the end of third grade) would promptly punch or kick or threaten the enemy, who would then leave Farkle alone. Sometimes if Riley was around when Maya got angry on Farkle's behalf she could calm the hot-tempered blonde, but more often than not Maya got a call to the principal's office or sent home for attacking another student. Over time kids became less cruel and Farkle became a staple in the classroom, so much so that from 6th grade onward he was allowed to teach the history class when he felt like it. 

Cory Matthews knew about Farkle's assigned sex, and he never revealed information about a student. He did recommend what became the accommodation, which was that Farkle would change in the bathroom instead of the locker room for gym, due to lack of privacy in the locker room and fear of the other boys' othering Farkle or even attacking him. Farkle barely remembered living as female anyway, but he would never question Mr. Matthews' authority. He did what he was told, and he loved school. He had his friends and his smarts, and that was all he ever needed in life. He knew he was different from other boys because he had seen them peeing in the bathroom, but thought it was just a biological anomaly that would correct itself when he was older. This belief did not waver until he finally found his birth certificate near the middle of eighth grade. His parents had hid it from him, knowing if he saw it he would react the way he did.

After Farkle found out he was transgender, he was given a choice. He knew from Health class what the effects of female puberty were, and he did not want to go through them. So Farkle began gender therapy, and after a month and a generous bribe from Minkus Enterprises, the therapist agreed to let Farkle go on testosterone. Farkle up until this point had told none of his friends about what his birth certificate had shown, but the day after he went on T Mr. Matthews had begun the lesson on geniuses. 

Farkle became preoccupied with being a genius until the party at Topanga's, where he was half-wishing his mother would do the honors of outing him to his friends so he'd never have to. Still, staying in character as the boy hoping not to be a robot, he said out loud "Real boy, real boy, real boy!", hoping to himself it was true. He didn't know what exactly made boys boys and girls girls, but he knew it had to do with the brain, and he had taken a test while in his gender therapy, which he obviously passed. As Mrs. Minkus revealed that he was in fact a real boy (the birth certificate folded in fourths throughout the duration of the party), he noticed Mr. Matthews gave him a thumbs up. 

Soon, the belief of being a kid with Asperger's filled his life, and what was left was spent figuring out what he valued more, his burgeoning romance with Smackle or his beloved school. However, after discovering Einstein was not a fit for him, and Asperger's was not a fit for him, his fear of not being accepted returned. He felt like almost a liar for not sharing with his friends the big moments of his life. So when Smackle revealed she had Asperger's, Farkle decided to reveal his own secret as well.

"Smackle, there's something I need to tell you. Riley, Maya, you as well."

"What do you need to tell us? You just broke up with us, what do you need to say now?" Riley replied, her tone and smile making it obvious to Farkle and Maya that she was joking. Smackle, however, didn't pick up on the cues and broke free from her hug. 

"He's going to say something important Riley, this sounds serious." Maya said in response to Farkle anxious look.

"My birth certificate doesn't say I'm a real boy. It says I'm Farkle Minkus, age thirteen, eyes brown, sex female. I am transgender, so I basically have the testosterone amounts in the brain of a male, but physically I have a vulva. I am currently taking testosterone injection so I can go through male puberty. Is it okay with you," Farkle looked directly at Smackle as he said this, "to have your boyfriend be a like force?"

Maya were shocked. Riley knew about transgender people because her father had taught her about them, and she was surprised but accepting but for Maya this was all new territory. She decided to just stay quiet and let Farkle and Smackle have their moment. Riley did likewise.

"Farkle, you accepted me for myself. I would be a dumb-dumb if I did not do the same in return." 

Farkle was relieved, but scared of Maya and Riley's reactions. "Riley, Maya, is this cool with you? Do you still see me as a boy?" 

"Of course we do Farkle, we love you!" Riley responded, but Maya stayed silent, picking her words carefully.

"Maya?" Riley asked, knowing she was thinking and would never hurt Farkle, but also knowing this was all new to her. Maya choose her words. 

"You'll always be my favorite husband." 

"What about when you actually get married?" Smackle asked, genuinely curious and slightly scared Maya might still want Farkle to marry someday.

"Oh, we're gonna get married." Riley said, showing off their friendship rings. 

Maya decided to clear things up a bit. "Me and Riley are dating. We just haven't told people yet. Don't tell Mr. Matthews." 

"Well, then," Farkle said excitedly, "it looks as if we're one big queer family!" 

"Yep, it appears you've got something in common with your fake wives after all!" Riley said, relieved to stop hiding what she felt was an enormous secret.


End file.
